Hetalia: In The Real World
by Jacklynelouvs1D
Summary: What happens when Lovino goes missing and Spain has to find help fast? The Hetalia boys end up in a strange place, and they're lost. With the help of Jamie and Jacklyne, hopefully they'll find Lovino, and find home before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

**HAY GUYS, so this is technically my first Hetalia fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Hopefully I didn't mess up.**

**Um... there's some FOUL LANGUAGE in this chapter. D:**

**Yeah, that's about it. Hope you like it(: **

**Chapter 1**  
**World Series**

"LOVINO! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. I knew he was going to make me run. I started charging at him through the forest. For a stubby kid, he was pretty fast.  
"NO! YOU FAT BASTARD CAN GET ME YOURSELF!" He yelled back, not turning around. Gosh, one little sentence can set him off.  
Spanish men don't chase people, we run with bulls. And I'm not fat, I'm on a strict tomatoes-only diet. "Come on, lets just go eat some tomatoes and call it even."  
There was no response, and I couldn't see him running through the bushes anymore. Oh no, don't tell me he got himself into _more_ trouble. I ran to where I last saw him, and stopped abruptly before falling into a giant hole in the ground, which seemed to have no end.  
"Um… Lovino?" I asked, looking closely into the hole. Oh shit. I have to save him.  
I got up, and ran in the other direction. I needed to get as many people as I could, to help poor little Lovino. I ran into just the person I needed to help me.  
"Gilbert! Please, I need help." I started to explain to him what happened, and I told him to gather anyone he could. I wasn't really a fan of Gilbert, but he was loud so I guess he would help.  
He nodded, once given his instructions and ran off to find more people. And me, I went to find people as well. One person in particular with a lot of power.  
"Ludwig, I need your help," I said once I entered the bar. I knew he was going to be there, I was surprised not to see Prussia slacking off beside him. Prussia was nowhere to be seen, which was good.  
"And why should I help you?" He bellowed. If I wasn't a small Spanish man, I would do as America would say and whoop his ass!  
"Because then everyone will love you more than they already do, and you'll become richer, and famous…er," I lied.  
He seemed to like that idea, since he sat up a little straighter.  
"Lovino is trapped, and I need you to help. Well, not help just… enforce?" There was no way Germany would help me.  
After a few agonizing minutes of confrontation, I finally got him to help me out. We both walked back to the forest, where there were a handful of people there to help. I saw Feliciano crying in the corner, Gilbert talking about how awesome he was for doing all of this, Alfred teaching Honda how to speak 'American slang,' as well as Matthew, Roderich, Arthur, Francis, Heracles, and Berwald.  
"Ok, so we're going to all jump down there, and I'll attach a rope to this rock, and we'll try to find Lovino," Ludwig explained, tying a rope to a rock and dropping the rest of the rope down the hole. "Antonio goes first because it was his fault."  
"Muchas gracias, gilipollas," I muttered, grabbing onto the rope. I slid down, feeling my hands throbbing in pain. "Ow!" I screamed, clutching at my hand, not realizing that I wasn't holding on to the rope anymore, until I started falling. I'm going to die. Well, I can't really die but I might break a few bones once I find out where this thing ends.  
I landed on something hard, I must've hit my head on concrete or something. When I opened my eyes, it was dark, and it smelled bad. This wasn't Hetalia.  
I heard someone's high-pitched scream, and someone fall on top of me. "Where are we?" Ugh! I knew Feliciano would end up coming. I didn't want him to be in any danger, but I guess he had to save his fratello.  
"I don't know yet, Feli." I was still confused myself.  
We tried to find a way out, and screamed up to the rest of them, hoping they would hear us, but they kept falling, one by one into this mysterious place.  
Once everyone was down, all they were doing was yelling and conversing, and most of them were yelling at me. It's not my fault Lovi is so stubborn!  
"Stop yelling!" I yelled. "We have to be calm, and try to find a way out of here. Follow me," I said, walking in a random direction.  
"They'll be following me," Ludwig said, pushing in front of me.  
I groaned and walked with everyone behind Ludwig. There was no use fighting against him.  
"I see light!" Feliciano yelled, running towards the end of the tunnel. Another Italy brother running away from the group!  
"Feli! Wait!" I yelled, running after him. I huffed and puffed about ten seconds later. This tomato diet did nothing….  
He ran out to the clearing, and I followed him, not far behind. All around us were streets with weird yellow lines down the middle, and lights changing different colours, and weird carriages driving on the streets.  
"Antonio, w-what is this?" Feli asked, completely scared out of his wits.  
"Canada!" Someone yelled, I turned around and saw Matthew, smiling at a sign.  
I turned my head, and saw a sign that said 'Canada,' in a maple leaf, and another sign a few feet behind it said 'Welcome to Burlington, Ontario! Population: 164, 415'


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter 2. I hope you liked chapter 1 :D**

**FOUL LANGUAGE AGAIN :D**

**Chapter 2**  
**Jacklyne's POV**

"Jamie, shut up. Just because you go to world club, and you know how to say hi in 16 different languages doesn't mean you're smarter than me. Well, maybe it does but still, you're Asian so that gives you a head start," I explained. Me and my friend, Jamie always had the most random rants ever.  
"Ha! I told you I was smarter than you," she said, sticking her tongue out at me.  
"Shut up while I put Hetalia on," I said, quickly changing the subject before it got too out of hand. Hetalia was our favourite anime show, and we watched it together all the time. We had the DVD's to every season.  
I just started the movie when I heard someone knock on the door. There's only two people that it could be, my stalker neighbour, Frank, or a door-to-door salesman.  
I groaned and got up to answer it. Why do people bother me at the worst times ever? I'm trying to watch a whole season of Hetalia, but no, I can't watch anything without being interrupted.  
When I opened the door, I tried to fight back my laughter. There were guys dressed in weird medieval clothes, standing on my front porch. They really went all out on trying to make a sale this time. Maybe they're from Medieval Times in Toronto?  
"Hello, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and um, we're lost," the guy standing in front of everyone else said. He had a strong Spanish accent. Wait… Spanish accent? Brown hair? Green eyes? Antonio? OH MY GOD IT'S SPAIN!  
I gasped. "You're… you're… you're you," I said, barely above a whisper. I was fangirling way too much right now. "Jamie! Come here right now!" I yelled.  
Jamie ran to the door, and immediately screamed. "ANTONIO! FATHA!" She yelled.  
"Oh my god, Prussia!" I yelled. Me and Jamie had this inside joke, every time we saw, or talked about Prussia, we called him Fatha because when Jamie was drawing him at one of our sleepovers, she kept on saying "work with me, Fatha!" So, that's where the name originated.  
"You're a fan, I see?" Antonio asked.  
"Yeah. Yes. Oh god. I'm sorry, um… do you want to come in?" I asked, opening the door wider.  
"Yes we do!" Ludwig said, walking into my house, with everyone behind him. Ok, I'm going to die right now. All of my favourite Hetalia members are here. In my house.  
"Vous etes belle," Francis said, lifting my hand and kissing it. Gosh, I wish I paid more attention in French class….  
"Oh be quiet, Francis. I'm sure they don't want a tool like you to call them beautiful," Roderich said, walking past us and sitting on the stairs by himself. He was so cute!  
"Ok wait, what are fictional characters doing in my house?" I asked all of the sudden. This could not be real.  
"Well, Spain here lost Lovino in a hole, so we all came down here to find him," Ludwig explained, dryly. "Problem is, we don't know where we are, and we don't know where Lovino is."  
"I never thought I'd meet anyone more awesome than Prussia," Gilbert said once it got quiet. He was looking deeply into Jamie's eyes, and I thought I might throw up.  
"This is getting awkward…. Jacklyne! Maybe he's at the Italian restaurant on Brant street," Jamie offered, standing up.  
"Good idea! Lets go," I said, opening the door. "Come on," I said, waiting until everyone left my house.  
"Where are we going?" Antonio asked.  
"We're going to an Italian restaurant," I said, smiling at him and leading everyone to the restaurant.  
"I never thought Germany would let anyone else lead, except for himself," Honda murmured in his thick, Japanese accent. His accent made me laugh, but I tried to hide that at the moment.  
"Is there a Philippines in Hetalia?" Gilbert asked.  
"No, now that I think of it, there isn't," Honda said, thinking it over in his head. "There's only five Asian countries; China, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and South Korea."  
"Thank you, Mr. Facts. Well, I think I found a new character," Prussia said, putting his arm around Jamie. "Meet Philippines aka Jamie Quizon." Gosh, Gilbert was such a player, but I'm sure Jamie would have fun with a bunch of guys in Japanese animation.  
I walked into the restaurant, with everyone else trailing behind me and looked around for Lovino.  
"May I help you?" One of the employees asked. "Table for… fourteen?" They said, looking at all of the people behind me.  
"Oh no, we're just looking for a friend of ours. You wouldn't happen to have seen a small Italian boy, with brown hair, would you?" I asked, still looking around. He wasn't anywhere that I could see.  
"No, I haven't. Maybe you should pay before you check anywhere else in here," the employee snarled. Gosh, someone was menstruating today.  
"Well, time to go," I said, pushing past everyone and getting out of their as fast as I could.  
"Where else could he be?" Antonio asked, looking worried.  
"Don't worry, we'll find him," I said, trying to think of anywhere he could be.  
"He's over there!" Prussia yelled, running in the other direction. We all followed him. "Lovino!" He yelled, turning him around.  
"Get out of here, punk. You need to get off those drugs," a nice ten-year-old said, running away.  
I laughed. "Well, that definitely wasn't Lovino…"  
"Look over here, bastards," a thick Italian accent yelled from behind us. I turned around and saw Lovino laughing at us. He was literally killing himself from laughing so hard. "Spain, I never fell into that hole, I was hiding behind the bushes the whole time. Only me and Queen Joanna know how to get out of here, so good luck," he said, disappearing.  
"LOVINO YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Gilbert yelled, pouncing into mid air, and falling on the ground.  
"Por qué, Lovino?" Spain shouted to the sky.  
"Um, I should go make lunch?" I offered, not really knowing what to do with crying grown men. They like food, right?  
"Oh no, I'm on a tomatoes-only diet," Spain said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
"Well my garden is full of tomatoes, and I'm sure the rest of you will love my homemade grilled cheese sandwiches," I said.  
"Where's the nearest McDonalds, dude?" Alfred asked.  
"Follow me back to my house, you ungrateful bastard," I scolded, grabbing onto his ear and pulling him back to my house. "We'll try to get you guys home tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! So, sorry for the sexual references. :D**

**Maybe...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacklyne's POV

"You landed in a sewer?" I asked, not believing a word they were saying. It sounded like a twisted Alice in Wonderland story or something. These guys really were crazy.  
"Si…" Spain said, not seeing the problem here. They landed in a freaking sewer! That's gross.  
"That's gross…" I said out loud.  
"It smelled gross to," Spain said, getting up. "Follow me, I think Gilbert is downstairs with Jamie, talking about what we're going to do next," Spain said, taking my hand and pulling me up.  
We both made our way downstairs, and screamed at the sight of Jamie and Prussia almost having sex on my couch. Thank god they still had their pants on.  
"Oi!" Spain yelled, falling onto the floor, and curling up in a ball. Hm… I always thought Spain was the kind of person to like this sort of stuff.  
Me on the other hand, well I was killing myself laughing. The look on their faces were priceless.  
"Shut up!" Jamie yelled, putting her shirt on and charging upstairs. Well, if it helps, I was laughing more at Prussia….  
"I bet you're really her Fatha now, huh?" I joked to Prussia.  
To my surprise, he laughed. "You know it, awesome Prussia always wins in the end. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Asian that I need to find. We'll talk about going home another time, because awesome Prussia needs to stick to his awesome schedule," he said, running upstairs, and not even bothering to put his shirt back on.  
"I guess we'll have to wait until awesome Prussia is done with his awesome schedule," I mimicked, looking down at Spain. He was just lying there, with his eyes closed. "Spain… you ok?"  
"I will never be able to un-see that," he murmured.  
I laughed. "Don't worry, Spain. You will see worse things in life," I said, sitting down next to him.  
"Jacklyne, will you please call me Antonio?" He asked. Aw! He wanted me to call him his human name! That's so cute!  
"Sure thing, Antonio. Do you want to go out for a walk downtown with me?" I asked, picking at my neon pink nail polish.  
"Like, on a date?" He asked, winking at me.  
"No. I don't go out with Spanish cartoon characters," I shot, smirking at him.  
"It's called anime. Get it right, and I would love to go for a walk with you downtown… as amigos," he said.  
"AMIGOS!" I yelled, standing up and running upstairs. He followed me and we just left, leaving all the other cartoon characters to trash my house.  
"You know, Canada is nothing like Matthew said it was. I think he needs to do a little more research on his country," Sp- Antonio said, looking at the playground at the school.  
I walked over to the playground. "Yeah, I've actually never seen a polar bear before… or a beaver," I said, sitting on the swing.  
Antonio sat down beside me. "I've never actually ran with a bull," he admitted. AW! HE WAS BLUSHING!  
"Have you ever actually had sex with Austria?" I blurted out. Sorry, curiosity got the better of me. But if anime characters could come to life, then maybe that means the yaoi is actually real. Wow. Things just got really awkward….  
Antonio burst out laughing. "I'm not gay," he said. "O tal vez soy yo…" he said, laughing. Gosh… I really wish I spoke Spanish now.  
"Well, if you marry each other that kind of makes you gay."  
"You realize that it was the showing of our countries joining together and not… never mind." I could tell he was face-palming himself in his head. Yeah I'm stupid. Don't judge me.  
"Want to go get some popsicles at No Frills? I know gay guys like you are into that stuff," I said, smiling at him and walking towards the local grocery store.  
"Oi." That's a funny word.  
Once we got to the grocery store, I walked down to the frozen desserts aisle, and got two boxes of popsicles with ice cream in the middle just because I have a dirty mind.

"What is this?" Prussia asked once he opened the popsicle wrapper. He looked disgusted, which made me die of laughter.  
"It's called a popsicle. You suck on it," I said.  
Jamie was sitting beside Austria and Spain, killing herself laughing. All of their faces were red from laughing so hard.  
"I know what a popsicle is. Why is there… cream inside it?" He asked, closing examining, and smelling the popsicle.  
"It's ice cream," I said, emotionlessly.  
"Dude, I'm on my fourth one. These things are good," America said, eating the popsicle like it was… a really good popsicle.  
Prussia uneasily took a bite, and made a strange face. "It's so cold!" He yelled, spitting it out onto the floor.  
"Pick that up," I commanded.  
"Not until you say please," Prussia teased, sticking his tongue out at me. If he wasn't so gorgeous I would mess him up.  
"Please pick up your up chuck from my mother's hardwood floors," I said though clenched teeth.  
"Ok, ok. A little pushy are we?" He asked, smirking at me.  
"You have no idea."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry my Spanish is terrible. :S I only speak English.**

**:D Please review!**


End file.
